Memories of a lost Yesterday
by Akira Kousei
Summary: II don't own the characters they are Tadaoshi Fujimaki's Kuroko no Basket. Though the story is mine. Aomine Daiki is a single man living alone for at least a year now, but at the starting of the sixth month, June, he starts seeing day visions, dreams. Who is that stunning and beautiful blonde that smiles at him so warmly in his illusions? Ilusions? OR memories of a lost yesterday?


"Autumn passed and Winter, and in the Spring, when the days grew warm and sunny, the Boy went out to play in the wood behind the house. And while he was playing, two rabbits crept out from the bracken and peeped at him. One of them was brown all over, but the other had strange markings under his fur, as though long ago he had been spotted, and the spots still showed through. And about his little soft nose and his round black eyes there was something familiar, so that the Boy thought to himself:

-Why, he looks just like my old Bunny that was lost when I had scarlet fever!

But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be Real."

The voice, reading the words across the pages in the book slender fingers held, was warm, calmed and heart-touching. Being the voice of a mother reading her child's favorite story for the millionth time while caressing the strands of soft new hair.

The child listened with all his attention, his rather big eyes shining and glowing at pure curiosity and affection for that certain story, that now reached its ending once more. The kid, took the book into his arms, observing the cover again, like if he wanted to memorize each detail, printing them in his memory through his ayes.

"Poor bunny... even the kid didn't recognized him at least..." he commented softly, looking up at his mother "I would have never let off from a Velveteen rabbit, they are so... so... Huggable!" He added now full of enthusiasm and a happy bright shining through his ayes. Causing only a soft chuckle from the older female. "Just remember to be gentle, Daiki, make it smile and not cry" was her reply as the younger just nodded firmly at the warm smile his mother gave him.

And that was the last memory Aomine Daiki got from his mother, and the truth was that now, twenty two years later, he had grown up to be a man, nothing more, nothing less. He was handsome and he knew it, he had tan skin that only "good' started to describe how perfectly it fit with those well formed muscles, courtesy of the basketball and his days as inspector from a faction of the police, in which he had to take care of despicable criminals.

His eyes, being of the blue color of a deep mysterious yet rebel ocean, and black hair darker than the night itself, that even got to reflect a sapphire color on it. But now, those seductive and proud orbs were opened widely in surprise of seeing a certain someone. It was a male, just like Aomine himself but... his simple presence made his memory go back in that time when he was seven years old, listening to his mother's warm voice that gave life to his childhood's favorite story. He didn't know why though. Blond hair, honey ayes and a fair skin, he was the personification of the beauty concept Aomine defined as perfection, yet why did no one else noticed it?, After all his simple golden strands weren't something common in Japan.

"Daichan?... daichan?... hey!" A female shook the male's body, her long pink hair waving because of her movements. Fortunately, that brought Aomine back to his senses, his sight lowering to his companion. "Oh, Satsuki sorry did you said something?" He asked in a rather lazy tone, assuming he was in his thoughts while she spoke. "Daichan! You shouldn't stare blankly when someone is talking to you!" The girl, known as Momoi Satsuki complained back at him. Even though they were childhood friends she knew the male still needed to rehearse his manners. "You stopped suddenly gasping in surprise at nothing! Like if you saw a ghost or something" She added, noticing some confusion from his side. Something Momoi didn't expect from someone like Aomine. "What do you mean I just..." his words, being cut off when he couldn't find the blonde boy again, maybe lost through the crowd? "Nothing, just forget it" he said scratching the back of his neck with his right hand, hearing nothing more than a resignated sight released by Satsuki "geez, daichan you are already an adult!" Her cheerful voice scolded.

Though Aomine didn't heard, not that he cared much, instead he started walking, it was time to meet the third one. After all that day he, Momoi and Kuroko would reunite just to chat about their lives of grown up adults already. Only that the female took advantage and called her tanned male friend early so she could drag him into different places meanwhile they wait for the other male's arrival.

"Velveteen..." he suddenly said. "What do you mean by that? Aomine-kun?" Asked a rather calm male, shorter than Aomine, having a monotonous expression and yet big soft blue ayes, reflection of a clear sky. Showing a slight curiosity of the sudden comment of his companion. "That's the title, or at least... part of it" Aomine added "when I was little, my mom used to read me a book named like that" he explained, his ayes, somewhat reflecting nostalgic. "Hmm, I do remember a book named Velveteen Rabbit, it's actually a story for children" Kuroko Tetsuya spoke back, not showing an emotion to the situation. The tanned man, ever since a while ago that he went to accompany Momoi to go shopping, that memory, and that blonde showed up... but why? Why did he felt like this? He felt so familiar with that stunning male, but in that moment it seemed only he noticed it. It was rather strange.

"I'm back! Sorry for the wait" the female with pinkish long strands of hair, finally came out from the bathroom, leaving both Kuroko and Aomine holding all the shopping bags for her. "Satsuki! You took to long! What hell were you doing inside?!" The tanned male complained while the clear blue haired one remained in a monotonous expression. "Shall we go then?" He asked with a calm voice tone, reminding the other two their purpose of meeting each other. But also, stopping a possible fight between them.

After that, the three walked away from the shopping district, heading to a Maji Burger so they could have some food, brining only memories of their teenage days. Since it wasn't exactly early, the wait for some seats wasn't long, getting their food of choice and sitting next to a large window with view to the street, in which not to many cars passed by.

"Moo~ Aominechi you should at least pretend you are paying attention" a warm complaining voice, echoes inside Aomine's head, unconsciously stopping all his movements for only some minutes, his head raised and so did his orbs. Suddenly it was daytime again, and he wasn't alone. In front of him, sitting in a rather elegant way and wearing the most beautiful smile Aomine had ever seen in his life. 'Who is that? I feel like I know...him' he thought, only recognizing the blond golden strands of hair and that smile... that warm smile capable of placing a sun in the darkest place.

"Aomine-kun are you all right?" Kuroko tetsuya asked seeing his dear friend zoning away. His words causing the tan male to blink, one, two, three times until he was back to reality. "Oh ...right" was his only replied before continuing to please his mouth with the nostalgic flavor the burgers from their old days along the other members.

Momoi and Kuroko looked at each other. They knew something, yet they wouldn't say a thing. After all, that was the agreement between everyone about a certain someone, a certain moment, a certain event. Anyways it didn't took long to break the rather comfortable silence, replacing it with a casual conversation full of the memories the three shared, without touching their junior high school friends of course. Sadly it only lasted for a small while, after all, it was already night time.

Kagami Taiga, a red haired man, muscular and tall came to pick up his dear friend Kuroko, they shared a place to split the bills between them, sharing many things as well. The blue haired one returned back to his shared place after a proper goodbye to his dear friends. Aomine thought those two ere already a couple, since Kuroko liked Kagami. So he was surprised to hear they were still just friends.

Now they were reduced to two, though they wouldn't mind. The now duo walked through the lonely streets until their paths got separated a friendly hug as a goodbye and then back to their own way. Aomine arriving after fifteen minutes walking. Everything inside was dark, cold, the perfect place for a solitary single man like himself. Still, once he let his body fall into the bed, Aomine could feel like if something was missing, again this feeling, his life wasn't complete, but how could he forget? He was searching for something, missing in his life, but he didn't know what.

His orbs closed slowly, his tired ayes and mind demanded some sleep after too much thinking. Perfect timing as he gave himself into the dreaming world.

His mind, creating for him, a certain scene. The horizon of a dawn, the golden reflection of the sun hiding in the now orange-red ocean while that figure stood in the middle of it. It was a male, fair milky skin, almost snowy white to be precise, thin, yet athletic figure, delicious pinkish and slightly red lips, blond hair, light just like golden threads waving their long length smoothly at the not-to-soft breeze, cooling the hot air of summer's temperature. But, what got to hypnotize woman or male that laid their ayes upon, were those orbs, sharp and shaped just like a feline's, but yet, calm and warm because of it's honey-brownish color, surrounded by a pure golden circle, that now only reflected sadness yet a sparkle of pure happiness. Salty tears rolled down in its face, he was wearing some kind of white dress, the fabric waving because of the air. It didn't had any slaves, and it was open enough to expose part of the male's skin chest. The skirt of the dress, was longer on the back than in the front, opened in the right front side, letting part of the male's leg to show. that only made him look even more stunning. His long hairs causing him to be confused easily by a female but for some reason he didn't know, Aomine could feel... the stunning beauty before his ayes was no woman. But now... observing better the male's body was... vanishing bit by bit into small light fragments. His lips, moving and his voice molding into a melancholic melody.

"Aominechi"

Was the last thing his lips pronounced before he vanished into the light of the sunset that faded slowly to white.

Daiki opened is ayes, that voice still echoing in his head, his name pronounced by those delicious lips, that song that strangely felt familiar, like if he had heard it before. He stood up with a strange feeling, his legs taking the guide through his own home that suddenly felt like a huge mansion, full of mazes inside. Stopping in a certain door. Aomine recognized it, it was the door he always kept close with no reason at all. This time, his hands were more quickly than his thoughts opening it and turning the light on. It was filled with boxes with many sizes, each one named different... but that wasn't his handwriting, it wasn't Momoi's or of someone he knew. Still he wouldn't mind that. His orbs explored the place stopping in what seemed... a book? out of its box. He held it and blew the dust away, coughing in the process. "Velveteen Rabbit" he could read.

Sadly, he couldn't stay to read it, he had work and Aomine wasn't irresponsible enough to leave it, so he placed the book into his backpack, so he could continue with his usual routine. A cold quick shower, some breakfast and then a soft trot to the university's gym.

Since he arrived early, he placed his things next to the bench he sat, taking the piece of literature, or perhaps a child's book to be more specific, out and he just started to read it's content. There was a small note in a light blue post-it:

"August 31.

Today is your birthday Aominechi, happy day!. The other day I was just exploring our house, and I found it, the Velveteen rabbit book. Anyways today you will arrive late so... I'll just leave here the book! I believe it's something you treasure a lot since you know... your mom. Anyways, Here is it!

Forever yours, K.R."

Aomine's head and ayes separated from the note. His confused mind working on processing some words written. "Our house? Exactly like..." his lips murmured while the image again, of that blonde boy appeared. "Who is K.R?" He asked himself in a whisper, his orbs focusing in the pages, starting to read each word from the book that had so many images. But still, even the lack of vocabulary made its effect on him. Making the male travel through space and time over that moment, a moment he cherished a lot along with his mother, which left him with his dad at a young age due to a sickness with no cure.

And then, he wasn't in the gym anymore, he actually didn't had a physical body, he only could observe the images created by his brain with each word and each image projected from the book.

The story started in a Christmas, a young boy that was given a gift. It was a velveteen rabbit, that since that night he would live in the nursery, along with the other many toys the boy had, waiting patiently the day in which the young male would choose him as a playmate. Though that didn't kept him away from talking to the other toys. Soon making a new friend, which was the tattered skin horse. The wisest resident In the place that reveled the toys a goal they would set themselves after hearing it. And it was that to be made real. It happens, through love, when the child loves you so much, and not just as a toy to play with, but really, really loves you. Then that's when you become real.

The boy loved its bunny, sadly, one day he caught the scarlet fever. The time in which the bunny was changing, he was getting old. And then the child would have to move to the seaside, orders from the doctor that also commanded to burn all the toys. Bunny was there too, laying with old picture books waiting for the fire to take him, and then, just then a real tear fell from his eye, landing in the soil in which a strange flower bloomed, revealing a fairy. It was the nursery fairy in charge of everything that had to do with playtime. The boy loved the rabbit so much, and it was his time to become real.

"Awww coach that's too cute are you gonna read the story to us?"

The irritating sound of the voice of his sarcastic favorite student echoed though his ears into his brain, bringing him back into the reality. The tanned man closed the book, placing it inside the backpack and realizing his students were surrounding him. "Well of course, for you kids it would be a nice learning" he replied in sarcasm and after some laugher from both parties, the training began with the stretching of each muscle from head to toe. Continuing with trotting around a certain area and finally, technique with the ball until the horrible sound of the whistle announced the training was over.

Aomine yawned while walking, his hands sulking on their pockets as each step was taken towards a certain cafe. It was his custom to always go there at the same hour of every day, but now that he thought of it. He wasn't the kind of person to go into cafes so why then he had that custom, he always went no matter if he actually didn't want to. His legs would always take him into that place no matter what.

He entered being greeted like usual and sit in the same spot as usual. Ordered the usual and stared at the window blankly. The sky got covered in clouds, gray ones that announced the rain that was being released already.

"Even if it's raining, the view from this window it's always pretty"

That comment suddenly came in his mind, making the tanned male to look in the seat in front of him.

It was empty.

Aomine could feel like a loneliness grew in his interior just by seeing an empty seat in front of him. Like if something... or someone was missing. He took another sip of his dark coffee. Feeling strange, something was missing in Aomine's life and he hadn't noticed it until the start of June, which was even stranger. He remembers being living alone for at least a year now, was there something he forgot perhaps?

He sighted, once his liquid was taken into his body he stood up, payed and walked out not caring about the drops impregnating his clothes with each second that passed. And then he suddenly stopped, his eyes and mouth opening at a new sight.

In front of him, there was the same blond guy, his golden honey orbs looked back at Aomine directly. His hair making him gain the spot He was soaked entirely by the rain, drops were even falling from his hair strands golden color gaining the main spotlight between gray and black colors of the people around him, walking with umbrellas or coats. "Aominecchi?" It was a question, came from those pinkish lips. That expression in his face, melancholic but happy.

Aomine jumped away from were he was after hearing a claxon beep at him three times. "Sorry!" He waved at the conductor in an almost panic. He was about to be rammed, barely been able to dodge a possible accident that could have caused a severe damage to his body.

Once he was stable in balance and also in a safe place he looked back at the spot he saw the blonde guy. There was no one in that street, in fact the tanned man was the only one passing by.

A deep sight exited his lungs while a confused Aomine walking back at home. All the way he was thinking, his life had a normal course until June started. But why was it? Does it has a special meaning behind? Why? His hands held each side of his head against the first wall he saw in front. "Why... why... why can't I get you out of my head?!" He shouted in despair. Closing his eyes for some minutes, trying to relax his storm of emotions that twirled around his body mercilessly.

"We should tell mine-chin" suggested a lazy purple haired giant named as Murasakibara Atashi. "No, we all promised we wouldn't say a word -nanodayo" replied a green haired one, arranging his glasses with an elegant movement, that was Midorima Shintarou. "But mine-chin is suffering" added the purple one, taking to his mouth a sweet flavored popsicle into his mouth, looking through the glass a sight of Aomine trotting back home. That day Akashi had arranged a meeting with everyone but the tanned man, the usual place, the usual talk, the usual questions, the usual replies. Nothing had changed.

The door was opened after the click of the key unlocking the security of the house. A sweaty and soaked in rain Aomine, entered panting heavily. It started with a trot and ended up being a run, even if it was exercise, it was enough for his body to feel tired from a long and confusing day. A cold bath was just perfect for Aomine to relax his now tensed body. Sulking in the bathtub he started to wonder, thinking.

He looked at the water, hold some through his both hands and looked at it. "What the hell?!" His eyes widened in the moment clear liquid turned scarlet red. It wasn't water anymore but blood. Aomine in panic wanted to get out, but his legs got stuck and couldn't move them. "Fuck!" And then... a figure came out. Floating against his shoulder and chest. Aomine couldn't speak. His voice got stuck deep into his throat recognizing the person, blonde, honey orbs and covered in blood while his weak breath indicated death was around.

"D-daiki..." a weak voice called out at him. "Why did you left me...?"

A manly scream echoed in all the house as the tanned man fell of the bathtub, realizing it was nothing but a mere illusion. His breathing was a mess, but he stood up, dried and lay in his bed. "Shit... that felt so real" he said to himself before closing his tired orbs and falling asleep directly into Morfeo's arms. He didn't dreamt anything that night, and at the next day he opened his eyes lazily. It was Saturday, no school meant he had a free day. But hen his nose spotted a certain smell, making the male get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Oh! Daicchan! You are awake!" Announced the pink haired female once the male entered the kitchen in which she and the other members of the basketball Teiko team were. "Morning Aomine-kun" greeted kuroko in his usual polite tone. Even Kagami the red haired was there. "Morning? I would say good afternoon, damm you Ahomine you slept till two pm" stated the male crossing his arms. "Shut up Bakagami" replied Aomine. "It's to soon to be fighting, Daiki and Taiga" commented Akashi Seijirouu, the once leader of the sport team and also a very feared red haired. "It's best if both keep silence -nanodayo" added Midorima. "Hmmm" only a noise came from Murasakibara, who was eating some gummy.

"Oh great now I've got my place crowded" Aomine commented in a growl, sitting in a chair near the main table. That day he wanted to be alone.

"Daiki, we've come because we all have been hiding something from you" said Akashi straight into the point, gaining, just as he predicted, the full attention from the tanned man, who looked at everyone sharply. "Speak" he said now interested. Receiving a soft chuckle from the red haired one. "Today is June eighteen, does that date ring a bell?" He asked, he wanted to make sure that perhaps Aomine did knew something or perhaps didn't, seeing there was no reaction he continued. "Tetsuya, did you brought what I asked?" Akashi looked over at kuroko who approached showing Aomine a picture. Immediately taken in his hands.

"Daiki, Tetsuya, Atashi, Shintarou, me and... Ryota"

"Is this a fucking sick joke?!" Aomine stood up angrily when he finished listening to what Akashi had to tell him, slamming his hands against the table. Everyone was silent, and there Aomine got his answer. "Seems, you need time alone Daiki, think on what I've told you" Akashi said exiting the home along with Midorima who was still quiet. One by one left. None said a word, none was enough.

Once the tan man was alone he cursed, cursed and cursed at the seven winds, now everything made sense. They weren't illusions or day dreams. They were memories, memories at a past his brain decided to forgot due to an accident. He felt guilty, angry at himself for forgetting that one person that brightened his life as a sun. "K-kise..." he spoke his name, feeling nostalgic, after all he had pronounced each letter of his name so much times, in sad times, happy times, passionate times, and even... his last time.

Aomine was a proud person, but now he was crying, crying like a little kid that lost his most precious thing. Crying with all the air his lungs could hold. Crying with all the pain his shattered heart beat at am horrible pace. "Ryota... Ryota... I'm so sorry..." his legs guided him through the halls of his own home until he stopped in that room, that only room which door was always locked. He opened, as more memories ran, now that he knew. This room was going to be his daughter's but it also had all te belongings of the blonde. Some expensive clothing from his model days, cleaning products, and many many pictures and even letters. After all, Kise Ryota was a lover that would never leave Aomine feel he wasn't loved.

It all started back at Teiko junior high school when Aomine was walking outside the basketball arena in order to get the ball, Aomine suddenly stopped at the sight of the blonde male walking calmly. To be honest, back then tanned male was absorbed looking at that figure, the golden strands of hair, long eyelashes. And just by instinct he threw the ball in his hands, hitting the blond head. "Oops! Sorry!" He approached with a strange smile, attempt of apology. Kise rubbed his head, that did hurt. Anyways he held the ball and passed it to the male. Blue and yellow encountering for the first time, starting a story.

At the beginning Kise just felt admiration towards Aomine, meanwhile this last one only saw the blonde as a friend, and a rival. But at the end of their secondary years, Aomine grew prideful, and with an horrible attitude towards everyone, even Kise.

The team separated and the tanned man ended up in Toou academy, meanwhile the blond ended in Kaijou. Again they faced each other, and aomine's attitude didn't change until kuroko along with Kagami beaten him. And just then, Aomine realized how many errors he committed with everyone, he was mean and he recognized it. Even that last time he played with Kise, the blond ended up with an injury receiving only insults from Daiki.

After that he lost hopes of seeing Kise again, college started and he didn't had any news about the blonde. Not until he was in the middle of his career. It was already late, the sky was gray and it was raining, many people walking with black umbrellas or gray coats. Aomine was walking through the crowds, wearing only a blue jacket, many drops falling from his short dark hair into his tan skin. But then, something got his attention. Raising his sight to encounter that person that stole his heart without him even realize until late. "Aominecchi?" That cheerful voice, the wet, soaked golden strands and those orbs looking back at him was an image Aomine printed in his mind to cherish forever.

Yellow and blue encountered again and this time, they would look at each other as something more that simply friends.

Aomine had asked Kise to be his boyfriend not so much after they met. And just like his personality, he went proudly to the blonde's university with a huge bouquet of flowers, with red roses, coral roses and even musk roses. He could remember he was wearing his best suit when he entered the collage, and once he found his blonde, in front of everyone he kneeled while taking the white hands into his. "Ryota, would you want to be my lover? My partner of life?" Was his question, seeing how Kise couldn't hold tears of happiness falling from his golden honey orbs, accepting by throwing himself into the tanned man, for the first time. Their lips met in a sweet loving flavor.

A month passed really quick and both's love grew each day. Aomine was possessive, oh yes, of course he was and of course he was overprotective with the blonde, excusing himself that Kise was his and his only.

"Hahaha aominecchi, seriously!" Ryota was laughing, since both went to different colleges they would always meet at the Ardent Café at seven o' clock. And today Aomine had told Kise the stupidity he committed a while ago. "Don't laugh Kise!" Aomine half yelled at him blushing due of the embarrassment. "But it's funny!" The blond said through his laughs, suddenly being silenced by another lips against his, the flavor of the coffee in both's cavities. "I said shut up" said Aomine separating from the blonde that just chuckled in response along with a sweet in love smile.

And just like that, both males continued their relationship, and just when they graduated they moved to live together in an apartment both choose. Marrying at their twenty threes. That day Ryota made come true one of Daki's fantasies, by making use of his long hair and figure, wearing their special day, a beautiful white dress. Even if he was a male, he was still the fairest of them all. According to Aomine of course. But they didn't know that by that, a heart was broken, since Kagami Taiga was studying in te same university as Ryota. And being with the blonde made him fall in love with the blonde. Though this day he congratulated him and wished him the best of happiness.

Aomine back then was the best of his class, having a sharp intuition and a good mind for deduction he quickly climbed up into a high spot inside the detective agency he was. Transforming himself into one of the best detective in only a short amount of time. Being also one of the youngest since he was only twenty five years old. Meanwhile Kise graduated as a pilot and also a voice actor, but also he kept modeling sometimes for some agencies as more like a favor. And when he reached his twenty five years old along with his tanned male, he discovered something about his body that would change his life forever.

It was eight pm already, August thirty and Aomine's birthday. The perfect day for Kise to tell his lover the news.

"Ryota~" the door opened with the tanned entering while singing his husband's name playfully. After all, this night he would want to receive some fun with his lover. "Right here Daicchi" the blonde replied, who was sitting in the couch, he already knew Aomine would come back with the intention of having some nice hot sex. So he was wearing one of the costume, Aomine mentioned he would like Kise to wear. "Well well well" Daiki licked his lips at the view of his lover in those naughty and kind of bitchy kitty clothes, leaving his bag on its place and approaching just like the predator he was, taking his tie off in the sensual way he knew. Kise let out a chuckle while he saw his man approach in such a way in order to embrace his hips possessively while stealing his breath in a deep and passionate kiss that was the start of a wild and hot tango their tongues played into. Hands caressing the contrary body, searching to grope those places Aomine loved to touch. "Ahhh... Daiki" Kise's voice that transformed into moans echoed against his ear in the hottest of the melodies, while his hips moved in a wild compass Aomine settled once he entered the interior he loved to enter.

It was just as they loved it, passionated, rough, hard and full of pleasure. but still, full of the love both felt for each other. "Daiki" Kise spoked to his husband once Aomine's seed was inside Kise, sliding off his thighs sensually. "It seems, I've got the reproductive system of a girl" he said softly, gaining the lazy sight of the tanned male focus on those words. "What do you mean?" He asked in return, gaining a chuckle from the blond. "What I am saying... is that I'm pregnant Daicchi" Ryota said finally, with a dazzling smile that only showed true happiness.

In that moment, Daiki's eyes opened widely. He was happy, surprised, but immensely happy. And after loving words and eating his lover with kisses, hearing his wonderful voice turning into laugher. His life took another turn. Because when both started dating they knew it, males can't get pregnant and this miracle changed everything. For good ...and for bad due that Aomine's fame increased, capturing even the most dangerous criminals like if they were nothing to him, he would upload the security at home, since he didn't want to someone target his own family.

Ryota by the other side, was happy now with his chubby belly. He could feel how life formed and moved. His life was just as happy, and more when his friend Kagami Taiga visited just to greet or simply to prepare something to eat for Ryota, since the red haired one, had a good hand for cooking. Though the blonde didn't know the red haired one still saw him with those loving eyes.

Those times, Ryota left his model work, his voice acting and piloting, in order to start writing, making able to be at home always. His creativity payed everything, each book he sell was simply amazing stories full of everything, from supernatural heroical stories, to a cruel reality.

Everything was bright and full of color, and even more when their girl was born. Little Naomi was their treasure. A beautiful healthy girl with golden strands of hair, slightly darker than Kise's and beautiful blue orbs, lighter than Daiki's but both knew she was strong as Aomine but also gentle and graceful as Ryota.

Everything was happiness...

Everything was perfect...

Until that night

That changed everything

That took everything away

It was ninth day of December and both parents had already reached their twenty eight years old, while little Naomi was only three years old. Aomine was stuck in the case of Haizaki Shogo, an ex basketball companion Aomine once punched badly for hurting his blonde illegally during a match. He had transformed into a monster, a criminal for serial murdering sixteen victims.

It began to rain that night in which Kise returned o the apartment after going shopping with little Naomi and Kagami, who helped the blonde choose a pair of things for the baby girl. It was already dark and what happened inside, was something that terrible just started to describe it.

The phone rang, and a call was made.

Aomine ran back home in panic, scared of that voice.

"Ryota!"

The door opened in a thud as he entered in the perfect moment The blonde looked at his tanned husband and smiled, he smiled even when a blade was stabbing his body in the stomach, opening his flesh horribly and cutting off the organs inside. Even when he was already beaten up, full of bruises and blood, even when his body had already several cuts, his skin exposed in the worst way possible.

After that Aomine couldn't hear everything, he couldn't see anything but his blonde husband laying in his arms, looking at him with love and caressing his jaw line before his lips moved in some last words before his last breath scape those lungs.

"Ryota!"

Even now the memory was painful, and Aomine wasn't strong enough to hold it. He loved Ryota, everything about him made the tanned male crazy. That figure, the nipples only he was able to play with, those hips and that butt drove him crazy. But his lips, and those honey golden orbs made him fall in love each day more with the blond. And he cried, he cried because Aomine was lonely, he cried because that person, that important human that made him go to the moon and come back was gone. Leaving him... wait a second, he wasn't alone.

Aomine took deep breathes, to analyze his memories. That night Ryota was raped, tortured and then killed in front of him, but then... what happened to his little girl?

"I love you both... she... room... secure..."

Nothing was said after, because in the fight against the silver haired male, he ended in a coma for a year.

A new light of faith was born. And with that in mind he grabbed his jacket and some shoes, he didn't care he was still in pijama, and ran out his apartment after locking it.

"Excuse me, mister we are closed" said the female "please! It will only take a moment!" Aomine begged as she sighted, only because the man looked that desperate she would agree to help him.

And just like that, several minutes passed for her to find his case. "Naomi Aomine, she is currently five years old and in the west orphanage" her voice sounded calm, seeing the male cry at the news. It looked cute to her sight though. "Are you perhaps her father?" She asked as the male nodded softly. "My name is Daiki Aomine, and I choose her name" he said almost jumping from happiness, with a slight tough of proudness of the name.

June eighteen.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The blonde shouted excited "let's go to visit mommy!" She said jumping in the bed to awaken her sleepy father. "Coming... coming..." she pouted seeing there was no much of a reaction"daddy! Wake up!" She shook him as the male sighted, having kids was tough. "Fine, fine I'm up, I'm up" he said starching receiving more enthusiasm from the girl.

-Naomi Aomine, seven years old.

August thirty.

"Ryota, I know you won't read this but I only wanted to write you. Wherever you are, I hope you are looking, looking at how our beautiful girl is growing. It's awesome how I am this old, and I can actually remember clearly like if it was yesterday. Our Naomi playing with her toys begging me to take her there and to visit you. Leaving the sunflowers in the base.

Ryota, I'll never stop loving you, after meeting you even I couldn't look into another one. I love you, and I'm proud to say our dear Naomi has grown up in a wonderful woman"

-Aomine sixty five years old.

Aomine now was ninety five years old, sitting in the apartment in which his life passed alongside Ryota and then Naomi. Finally at peace, he looked through the window, several pictures of his daughter and his husband were placed around. And just then he looked at his hands. Wrinkles were all around, but, just then he heard a voice.

"Aominecchi"

His head turned realizing Kise standing there, with his dazzling smile and beautiful figure. And just then, he wasn't old anymore. He wasn't nothing but a teenager running to hug the love of his life that had finally come back to take him into a place both would live happily until the end of all times.

End


End file.
